


Distraction

by Snarcasm318



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarcasm318/pseuds/Snarcasm318
Summary: Just some smut. This was purged from tumblr.
Relationships: Gail Peck/Holly Stewart
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Holly was pacing. Actually pacing. When the doorbell finally rang, she practically sprinted to it and if she was in any functioning state of mind she would be embarrassed by her eagerness but she couldn’t be bothered with pesky things like egos right then. 

“Oh thank god.”

Gail allowed herself to be dragged into the pathologist’s home. “You know if you were that hungry you could’ve just eaten without me.” 

“No. It’s not that,” Holly confessed even as she helped her friend unload the bags of Thai food she was carrying. She grabbed them each a beer, downing half of hers before taking the stool beside Gail, “I’m just really glad you’re here.”

“Well, duh, I’m awesome. But umm, just for the record, why?”

“I need a distraction.”

“From what?”

“I’m supposed to get my first review for work tomorrow and I might be kind of panicking just a little bit.”

“Why are you panicking? You’re like the nerdiest nerd around I’m sure you’re going to do great. Like _ really _ no one rocks a lunchbox quite like you.”

“Forensic kit.”

“You literally throw medical jurisprudence at the police officers who are innocently doing their job.”

“You tried to kick me out of my own crime scene.”

“You weren’t wearing an ID.”

“I forgot it in the car,” Holly mumbled to herself.

Gail smirked and stole a piece of food from Holly’s plate, “It’s okay I won’t let your boss know.”

“Oh my god! What if he knows?” The food in front of her was completely forgotten as Holly was overcome with panic again. “That is major breach of security and irresponsible. We’re supposed to have our IDs on us at all times. You should’ve kicked me out of the crime scene and I shouldn’t have been allowed in the building to do the autopsy that day. If he knows then-”

“How many bones are in the human body?” Gail’s question cut off the rambling and helped her dodge a flailing fork.

Holly’s word vomit stopped and she blinked at her, “206.”

Gail reached over and poked Holly’s knee. “What’s this bone?”

“Patella.”

Her hand moved up to Holly’s thigh, “And this one?”

“Femur.”

Gail’s hand ran along the outside of Holly’s leg until she reached her hip. Her thumb traced along the edge of the prominent bone there, “Here?”

Holly coughed, trying to clear her dry throat, “Iliac crest.”

Gail shifted, their knees bumping as she leaned closer. This time her hand trailed along Holly’s bicep, she could feel the defined muscle twitch. “This one?”

“Humerus.”

She reached her forearm and didn’t need to ask as Holly said, “The Radius and Ulna.”

Gail nodded, her eyes had been tracing the same path as her hand but now she looked up at Holly and licked her lips, “How many bones are in the hand?”

“Twenty-seven.” Gail nodded and looked down as her fingers ran along Holly’s palm, tracing the muscles and traveling along every knuckle of each finger. Holly found herself continuing even without a question, “There are twenty-seven bones in the human hand. Thirty-four muscles, 123 ligaments, and 48 nerves.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“So they can do a lot?” Gail’s fingers slipped between Holly’s, “Feel a lot?”

Holly’s tongue darted out to wet her lips and she was surprised when Gail’s eyes followed the movement, “Human fingers can identify textures that are only nanometers in size.”

Gail brought Holly’s hand to her chest, her fingertips dipping under the edge of the low neckline and onto the swell of her breast.

“Can you feel this?”

Holly tried not to think about how warm or soft Gail’s skin was, she tried to ignore the urge to take control of her own hand so that she could actually feel Gail’s breast for herself. She tried to focus on what Gail was asking her, and when she did, she could feel the way Gail’s heart was racing just below her fingertips. 

Holly swallowed harder, “Gail, what are you doing?”

“You said you needed a distraction. So let me distract you.”

Gail had been slowly closing the gap between them, her eyes flicked down to Holly’s lips again as she leaned in slowly.

But Holly caught her by the shoulders, startling them both. When Gail went to pull back, Holly kept her close, “I don’t want you to just be a distraction.”

Gail smiled and relaxed, her hands gripping Holly’s thighs to brace her weight as she leaned forward again. “So take me out to dinner tomorrow after your review.”

A lopsided grin wiped away any worry from Holly’s features, “Really?”

“I get off at 7.”

“Okay.”

“But right now,” Gail’s lips were only centimeters away, “Let’s get back to the distracting part.”

Holly pulled Gail towards her and when their lips connected for the first time that night Holly felt the tightness in her chest subside. She let out a sigh as the kiss ended and she started to lean back but Gail chased her lips and instead pressed herself between Holly’s thighs.

The second kiss was more forceful and if it wasn’t for Gail’s hands gripping tightly at her back Holly probably would’ve ended up ass over teakettle from the stool. 

Deciding that it wasn’t safe to try to handle kissing Gail and balancing she pushed them up to a standing position and started to move them towards the stairs. But Gail was impatient and instead redirected Holly to the couch instead. Holly was startled when she collapsed onto the soft plush but Gail’s lips were already on hers again. 

Gail’s hands started working on the buttons of Holly’s shirt and as soon as she pushed it off of her shoulders, they separated enough to get Gail’s over her head and onto the floor as well.

Holly’s fingers traced along the clasp of Gail’s bra. “Can I take this off?”

Gail was already “Only if yours goes too. If you get to see nip, Lunchbox, then so do I.”

“Fair’s fair.”

Holly rid them both of their bras, but before she could take advantage of newly exposed skin, Gail was pulling her back into another kiss. It was the first brush of Gail’s hands along her ribs that had her hips twitching. A part of her was distracted by the feeling of Gail’s tongue against hers, but the other part couldn’t help but wonder what exactly Gail was going to do. 

If Gail was nervous or unsure, Holly couldn’t tell. There was nothing tentative about the way Gail cupped both of her breasts, squeezing gently at first until the first moan escaped Holly’s throat. One palm gripped harder, while the fingers of the other found her nipple giving a sharp pinch. Holly couldn’t stop her hips from rocking into Gail, her body craving everything that she had been too afraid to want. 

Another sharp twist caused Holly’s head to fall back and Gail wasted no time turning her attention to Holly’s neck. 

“Shit,” Holly swore at the sharp sting of teeth digging into her neck.

“Sorry,” Gail mumbled, her tongue trying to soothe the reddened flesh.

“No, don’t be. You just keep surprising me tonight.”

“I’m just getting started.” Gail mumbled into her collarbone where she placed a softer bite before she trailed a path leading down to Holly’s breast.

When Gail’s teeth closed around her nipple Holly couldn’t stop the loud “Fuck!” from echoing through the empty house. If Gail’s teeth felt good her tongue felt even better and Holly was vaguely aware of the whimpering coming from back of her throat as Gail lavished her with attention.

When Gail finally pulled back she looked up at Holly with a devilish smirk that had Holly torn between being putty in her hands and wanting to flip their positions to wipe the look right off her face. 

“I didn’t know you were so vocal.”

“Normally I’m not.”

“Oh so this is just for me?”

“Only you.”

Okay, she was putty. But it was worth it because Holly caught sight of a real smile just before Gail switched her attention to her other breast. The feeling of Gail’s mouth on her had her whole body squirming. She wanted to know what it would feel like to have her mouth lower, to feel her tongue between her legs but she wasn’t going to ask or push for it in any way. Gail could do whatever she wanted and Holly would be more than happy.

Though she also didn’t complain when Gail’s mouth started tickling her ribs.

“How do you have abs?”

Speaking was getting harder but Holly still managed to say, “Running….A lot.”

“Ew gross why?” Gail mumbled against the flexing muscles she was both mocking and worshipping.

“Because I couldn’t get the cardio I really wanted.”

“Well how about we change that?” Gail offered as her hands closed around the button on Holly’s jeans.

But Holly reached down and stopped her despite every cell in her body screaming at her not to. “We don’t have to do anything. You really don’t have to do anything.”

“So I’m allowed to get you all hot and bothered and just walk away?”

“If that’s what you want. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or feel like you have to do something you’re not ready for.”

Gail moved up, pressing Holly back into the cushions with a deep kiss. “I’m not doing anything I don’t want to do and definitely not anything I haven’t thought about at least hundred different ways.”

“Really?”

“You’re not the only one who hasn’t been getting the cardio she wants.” Gail pressed another quick kiss to Holly’s lips before sitting back so that she could get rid of Holly’s pants.

With them gone she took her time skating her hands back up Holly’s thighs until she saw the design on the boyshorts still covering Holly’s hips.

“Wonder woman, really?”

“She lived on an island of only women, she is my actual hero.”

Gail rolled her eyes but still slipped the tips of her fingers just under the edge, “You’re such a nerd.”

“Mmhmm” it was hard to think of an argument with Gail’s hands right there and with how close she was already. She wasn’t used to someone pushing her to the edge that quickly but this was Gail, the only woman she had been thinking about for months, both awake and asleep she found herself imagining scenarios like this over and over again. 

“They’re cute but they gotta go.”

Holly’s hips were up and the second her legs were free from them, they fell open. Luckily whatever confidence years of being with women instilled in her finally came out and she just laid there while Gail looked at her. She didn’t need to be self-conscious because the look on Gail’s face was filled with nothing but lust.

“Come here,” Holly insisted and Gail’s trance finally broke. The blonde moved upward to connect in a slower kiss than the rest. Holly’s hands cupped Gail’s perfect jawline while their lips slanted together again and again. It was so easy to get lost in the feeling of kissing Gail that Holly jumped when she felt the briefest brush of knuckles against her swollen lips.

“You’re wet,” Gail breathed against Holly’s mouth as her fingers slowly slipped further between her folds.

Holly didn’t say anything but pulled Gail back into a kiss. There was a moan that was swallowed up when she felt Gail’s fingertips dipping into her entrance before sliding back up. They only briefly brushed by her clit but Holly’s hips jumped anyway. 

Gail’s exploration of her was slow, almost painfully so. Her fingers would slide down to her entrance and dip a little further in each time before going back up to slip gently against her clit. Each stroke had her legs falling open further, the muscles burning with the stretch. 

It was torture, but the sweetest torture she had ever endured. Seeming to gain back some of her confidence, and less of her curiosity, Gail’s fingers started moving in circles around her clit. She could feel herself getting harder and her legs were starting shake as the sensation was enough to finally start pushing her closer to the edge. 

She wanted more, wanted to feel Gail inside of her too. But she didn’t say anything, just focused on controlling her hips that wanted nothing more than to just take what she wanted. She could feel herself dripping.

“What do you want?”

“Hmmm?” Holly couldn’t think, her brain was nothing but haze from the orgasm she was trying to chase.

“Tell me what you want.”

“I just want this.”

“No, you want something else. I can tell. So tell me.”

Holly bit at her lip, hearing Gail talking to her like that was almost enough to send her over the edge without anything else. 

Almost.

“I want you inside me. I want to feel your fingers inside of me.”

“So you want me to fuck you?” 

Holly whimpered as the circles kept getting tighter and harder against her.

“Yes, Gail I want you to fuck me.”

Holly’s body shook when Gail’s fingers moved away from her clit. The sudden stopping was jarring. But then she was distracted by Gail slowly entering her with one finger.

“Two. God, use two.” Holly was desperate. More desperate than she thought she would be. 

Gail slipped a second finger in and started another slow rhythm but Holly’s body couldn’t relax. 

“Faster.”

Gail started to move faster and she could feel herself edging closer and closer towards the cliff. Her abdomen was flexing, her legs were shaking, but it still wasn’t enough so Holly slid one of her own hands down to her clit. She went back to the tight, hard circles around the bud while Gail’s fingers kept sliding in and out of her.

“Fuck.” 

Holly’s eyes opened at the sound of Gail’s voice. She could see that Gail was looking down, watching the way both of their hands were moving against her and it was finally enough to send her tumbling over the edge. 

Gail did her best to keep up the rhythm even as Holly’s walls clenched making it harder for her to move, but when her orgasm finally subsided Holly caught a hold of her wrist and pulled her away gently.

“Am I a good distraction?” Gail asked, the smile on her face both confident and hopeful.

Holly kissed her again, “Yes. Definitely. But you know what would distract me even more.”

“What?”

“Making you cum.”

Gail licked her lips, “Well then what are you waiting for?”

Holly finally flipped their positions and pressed Gail against the cushions. With Gail’s body at her mercy there was absolutely nothing else in the world that she was going to think about for the rest of the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Holly only had one thing on her mind as she pressed Gail into the cushions below her, and it didn’t have a damn thing to do with her review that was scheduled the next day. She finally,  _ finally  _ the blonde at her mercy. But where to start?

Having gone too long without kissing her, she was already craving the softness of Gail’s lips on her own. Holly’s lips connected with Gail’s, and it seemed the blonde had the same thought as she felt hands tangle in her hair and pull her closer. When Gail’s lips parted and their tongues met, Holly tried to move closer, wanting to feel….more.

But she miscalculated the size of her couch. As her leg slipped, she barely managed catch herself before her ass became acquainted with the floor. 

“Smooth,” Gail joked as she caught hold of a startled Holly. Her body already shaking with laughter.

“Stop laughing,” Holly complained as she rested her forehead against Gail’s clavicle, the bone pressing hard against her skull, but at least her reddened face was hidden.

“Which one of us is supposed to be the lady killer?”

“Clearly you.”

“Well I don’t actually want you to break your neck.”

Holly didn’t want to but she was laughing too as she stood up and offered her hands to pull Gail up with her.

“Hey remember that king sized bed I have?”

“Sounds vaguely familiar. But I may need to see for myself.”

Gail sauntered off in front of her, still naked from the waist up and without a single shred of care, Holly just stared, distracted entirely by the sight. She finally snapped out of it as Gail started up the stairs.

Feeling the chill in her home, Holly went to at least grab her shirt, but just as she was reaching for it she heard a voice from above her.

“Don’t even think about putting on any of those clothes!”

“It’s cold.”

“Then get your ass up here and let’s warm up together.”

Taking the stairs two at a time, Holly quickly caught up to Gail just as she reached her room. She swallowed up the surprised huff in a deep kiss, their tongues easily finding a rhythm. God, just kissing Gail was enough to turn off her brain.

One hand resting on Gail’s hip, her other pulled at the cop’s lower back, pushing their hips together. Gail pulled her by her shoulders and she moaned as cold skin met cold skin, Gail’s hardened nipples brushing against her.

Her hand slid up, slowly tracing between each rib until she reached Gail’s breast. Filling her hand, she brushed her thumb against the already straining peak. 

“Mmphf” the sound caught in Gail’s throat as Holly gave her own testing pinch.

If Gail’s actions early were any indication she had a feeling that Gail preferred things to be a little rough but that didn’t mean Holly had to give her what she wanted. At least not right away.

She pushed Gail back through the room, until their legs reached the bed. Gail’s knees buckled and she tried pull Holly into her lap. But Holly held back, instead pushing Gail onto her back. Her hands traveled down gentle curves until she reached the top of Gail’s pants. Her hands rested at the button, and she glanced up, waiting for confirmation.

Gail reached down to take them off herself but Holly was quick. She pinned Gail’s wrists above her hand.

“No. My turn.” The words rumbled in her throat, her voice deeper and rougher than earlier.

“Well hurry up,” Gail whined, her hips rolling against Holly.

But Holly just squeezed tighter, “Keep it up and I’ll make sure the sun comes before you do.”

Gail opened her mouth to say something but it snapped shut and her eyes rolled back as Holly pressed a leg between her own. Holly kissed Gail roughly again, her teeth digging into Gail’s bottom lip before she pulled back. She went back to the task at hand, ridding Gail of the excess clothing. She pulled off the tight jeans, tossing them over her shoulder.

Gail’s underwear was plain black but sheer with just the tiniest bit of lace running along the edges. Holly let her fingers trail just below the edges, before she moved in, her lips pressing against the damp material just over Gail’s clit.

Gail groaned at the contact, her legs spreading further apart to give Holly more room to work. Holly smiled to herself at the sound and movement. This was going to be fun.

She pressed her lips harder against Gail’s core. Her tongue flicking against the barrier. She loved the whimper she earned, it was the sweetest form of vengeance after Gail had teased her on the couch. She moved her hands along the inside of Gail’s thighs, feeling the muscles tense as she spread them further. She pressed her tongue harder.

“Holly,” Her name came out on a choked breath as Gail worked to control her breathing.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

Gail squirmed, “I need…I want….”

“To feel my tongue? Is that what you want?”

“Yes. God, yes. Can I?”

“Only because you asked so nicely.” Holly slid the now soaked garment down Gail’s legs. She still took her time, letting her nails run along the smooth, pale skin on their way. She settled onto her knees before pulling Gail back towards the edge of the mattress. She didn’t think about how much she was going to regret the positioning later when there were bruises on her knees because she was too distracted with Gail spread before her, swollen lips already glistening with Gail’s want. 

She had done this. Had gotten Gail to this point without even really touching her. From letting Gail touch her, fuck her however she wanted. And now it was her turn. She licked her lips in anticipation before looking up. Her stomach clenched at the sight of blue eyes, dark and hungry, watching her.

She smirked before moving forward. Gail’s scent filled her senses as she paused to savor the first taste of Gail. It was better than her dreams had ever led her to believe. Because of course she had dreamed about this. Dreamt of her head between Gail’s legs, the blonde thrashing in her bed. But this, reality, damn was it a sweeter reward than she had imagined.

She started at Gail’s entrance, her tongue coating in the wetness there, before sliding up along her slit. She reached Gail’s clit and swirled around the swollen bud, letting it harden even more in her mouth. 

Gail’s hips moved, bucking up, but Holly took hold of them. The harder she pressed them down, the louder Gail’s moans were as Holly sucked and her tongue danced against her clit. 

But it was the lightest graze of Holly’s teeth that had Gail crying out, “Holy fuck! Holly! Holly, please.”

Her name on Gail’s lips, her cries, were a siren’s song to her ears. Holly followed the sweet sounds, letting them drive her further from the shore.

She sucked on Gail’s clit even harder before abandoning it completely. Gail whimpered at the loss of contact until Holly’s tongue was pressing into her. Moving against Gail’s walls she could feel Gail’s wetness coating her chin.

Holly felt movement before she opened her eyes to see Gail’s hand sneaking down to where she was. But Holly had no intention of letting it reach its mark. She batted the hand away, letting her thumb move to Gail’s clit as her tongue continued to move in and out and against her. Gail’s hand moved to her hair instead, holding her head in place. 

“Fuck, Holly, that feels so fucking good,”

As much as she appreciated the compliment, knowing that Gail was still capable of real sentences just made Holly work harder. She curled her tongue against Gail’s front wall, her thumb rubbing harder against her clit. She could feel Gail’s hips trying to speed up to meet the new pace, but it was when Holly took Gail’s clit between her thumb and forefinger and pinched the sensitive bundle of nerves that Gail cried out, her name breaking as Gail’s entire body tensed. The walls tightened, the muscles clenching and unclenching against her tongue.

Gail’s body finally went limp, and Holly took her time cleaning Gail up. Her tongue slowly and carefully collected every bit of cum that spilled out. She was pretty sure she never had to eat another thing in her life and she could be sustained on the taste of Gail alone.

The hand still at the back of her head gave a small tug on her hair and Holly moved up. Trailing a path of kisses up Gail’s stomach, her ribs, her sternum, until she met Gail’s lips. She was surprised when she felt a tongue push into her mouth and the blonde moaned at the taste of herself. Holly pulled back, her body just beside Gail’s warm side. Her hand stayed on Gail’s hip, rubbing circles along the iliac crest she had correctly identified in the kitchen.

“I can’t believe I’ve been missing out on  _ that _ ,” Gail managed to get the words out despite the labor of her breathing.

“Baby,” Holly’s hand moved down to her thigh, brushing again along the skin on the inner part of it. “I’m just getting started.”

“Oh yeah? What do you mean?” Gail asked even as her legs spread a little wider.

Holly’s lips moved to Gail’s neck before her teeth were pulling at her ear. “Do you know what else you’ve been missing out on?”

“Hmm?”

“Multiple orgasms.”

Holly’s fingers were getting closer to their destination as her lips and tongue continued to move along Gail’s neck before peppering her chest. 

“Holls…”

Her lips closed on one of Gail’s nipples as her fingers plunged into Gail’s slick heat.

“Okay, fuck, you’re right.” Gail bucked up against the sensation, her body surprisingly ready.

Holly moved her hand, her fingers thrusting deeper and harder into Gail, each curse encouraging her to go faster. She had an inkling of what Gail would like. So she sank her teeth into Gails breast as her palm flexed against Gail’s clit, pressing hard. 

This time she didn’t stop Gail from moving her hips, letting her set her own rhythm against her hand. Her fingers curled further, pressed harder against small ridge she could feel, her knuckles stretching Gail open more and it wasn’t long before Gail’s second orgasm was crashing through her even harder than the first.

Holly brought her fingers to her lips, her tongue happily accepting a second taste of Gail.

“If you don’t stop being so fucking sexy, we’re never going to get any sleep tonight,” Gail complained as she watched what Holly was doing.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Gail’s stomach rumbled loudly, and Holly snickered. “Hey, I know that you’ve eaten tonight, but I haven’t.” 

“Alright, let’s get some food in you.”

Holly climbed off the bed first and Gail tried to get up to follow but stumbled. Holly caught her in time before sitting her back down on the bed.

“Okay, walking is overrated.” Gail grumbled, her legs still shaking. She glanced up at Holly and narrowed her eyes. “Stop looking so fucking smug.” 

“This is just my face.”

“Your smug face.”

“It’s kinda hard not to be right now.”

“Well how about your stupid smug face goes downstairs and gets food so that I can recharge and wipe that look off of it myself.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Holly gave her one last kiss and chuckled when Gail rolled her eyes at her. She laughed even harder when a pillow hit her in the back on her way out of the door.

“Stop distracting me, or you’ll never get food,” Holly warned as she tossed the pillow back.

But the smile on Gail’s face when Holly looked at her wiped away any semblance of annoyance. Gail was the best and worst distraction she had ever met. But it was more than worth a night’s sleep to figure out just how bad she could be. 


End file.
